AZARES DEL DESTINO
by JimmyXCindy
Summary: Desde que Jimmy se ha ido, Cindy ha tenido sueños con el genio ¿El invento de Jimmy funcionara? ¿Se reencontraran? ¿Aun quedara un gramo de rivalidad a pesar de su edad? ¡Historia creada Por RBK15 Y JimmyX Cindy ¡MUY COMICA!


**Hola hola a todos nuestros lectores.. les traemos algo nuevo e inesperado!**

**Este es nuestro primer fic juntas (Jimmy x Cindy y RBK15)**

**RBK15: Gracias por leer este fic, esperamos que les guste mucho jajaja y gracias a Jimmy x Cindy por incluirme para hacer un fic juntas..! Hasta el próximo chapter ;) **

**Jimmy x Cindy: ¡Hey! ¡Que onda! ¿No pensarían k se librarían de mi? ¿O Si? Pues aquí estamos Con Un Fic Creado Por RBK15 y Su Servidora. Ella es muy GRACIOSA Así k se reirán mucho con este fic. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Azares del destino:**

**Capitulo: ¿Sueños o Coincidencia?**

El reloj avanza, el corazón se acelera, cada fibra de mí ser concentrada en una sola cosa, con un solo propósito: Aprobar el examen de física.

Mientras, intento concentrarme desviando mi vista para el techo, esperando que me venga del cielo la inspiración divina para finalmente contestar la última pregunta que me falta.

Mi eterna competencia: Terminar antes que todos…

¿Por qué?: No estoy segura, simple costumbre quizás.

El maestro se pasea de un lado a otro, quizás creyéndose modelo de pasarela para marcas de cosméticos importantes, me causa mucha gracia, él, con sus anteojos, enorme barriga y bigote extraño…¡momento!, Cindy, concéntrate…el examen…el examen…la pregunta…la respuesta, ¿Cuál respuesta?...no tengo idea, no recuerdo haber leído sobre esto…

Cindy...No te pongas nerviosa ahora, no ahora, Cindy...

El tic tac del reloj seguía escuchándose, lento, torturante, silencioso y tenue a la vez. Me desconcierta y me desarma no tener respuestas, los nervios incontrolables me arrastran a un ritmo cardiaco infernal que por alguna razón, mi ser no me permite dejar de sentirlo.

¡Por Dios! Neutrón Se esta levantando.

De seguro ya termino, maldito engreído ¿como diablos le hace para ser tan rápido?

Este sentimiento de angustia me carcome con una enorme fatalidad, ¡No! ¡No! ¡Ya entrego el examen! ¡No! Cerebro…¡reacciona…! ¡Última pregunta…ultima pregunta..! Vamos…solo una mas...

- ¿Tienes problemas Vortex? – me interrumpió la insoportable voz de la rata de biblioteca

- ¡NO! – Dije estallando el cólera

- ¡Señorita Vortex! – Dijo el maestro barrigón - ¿Cómo se le ocurre gritar durante un examen?...Entrégueme el examen ¡ya!

Miré a Neutrón con ojos fulminantes, quería matarlo, y tenia la fuerza para hacerlo… pero me contuve, practiqué mi auto – controle y me dirigí con la cabeza baja hacia el maestro, quien tomó mi papeleta de sobresalto.

Yo con ímpetu comencé aguardar las cosas de mi mochila. Su sonrisa, su sonrisa enigmática me llenaba de ira y enojo. No puedo comprender como una pregunta, una sola pregunta me hizo falta por comprender, para poder terminar.

Miro a los demás que, tranquilamente siguen realizando el examen. Tranquilos y en silencio terminaron todos por pasar a dejar su examen ya resuelto, inclusive Sheen parecía contento.

El profesor que logro calificar con mucha rapidez anuncio lo que yo más temía: La superioridad del Examen de Neutrón sobre el mio.

Por un segundo el mundo se me presento como una extraña dimensión, entre las risas, las luces y la alegría que tenían los demás al escuchar sus notas. Todos felices excepto yo, como si solo a mi me importara ganarle a él.

Pero yo estaba sin poder controlar nada, ni siquiera podía contener mi carácter salvaje que se hallaba entre mis pensamientos. En ese momento no podía encontrarle consistencia a nada.

De pronto sentí como mi actitud primitiva y cavernícola se extendía por todo mí ser, mi cara se enrojecía poco a poco…hasta llegar al tope. No soporté un segundo más, caminé decidida a depositar mi ira dándole su merecido al presumido genio…

- Cindy! – me dijo al verme aproximarme a él

- No me hables! – le dije mientras preparaba mi preciado puño

- Lo…siento…

¿¡Que?! ¿James Isaac Neutrón me acaba de decir que lo siente?

- Lamento que por mi culpa te quitaran tu examen…

- ¿si? – dije indiferente – ¿y por qué lo sientes?

- Porque lo que hice estuvo mal…Cindy. Yo te am…

RRRRRIIIIN….RIIIN…RIIIIN

La alarma sonó, en silencio miré a mí alrededor, aquel vacío que de pronto envolvió mi mundo preguntándose una vez más ¿Que palabras son las que el genio siempre me quiere decir justo en el momento en que despierto?

Este no era el primer sueño que tenia con Neutrón… ¿será mi propio subconsciente el que me hace recordarlo siempre?...Vamos cerebro…por favor, reacciona y no dejes que el corazón domine mi interior….Nerdtron ya no está, se ha ido, ¡para siempre!

El tiempo ha pasado desde que Jimmy abandonó Retroville, todo dejó de ser tan emocionante para sumergirse en la monotonía de un día normal.

¿Y yo?...yo vivo mi vida, sigo las reglas, siempre hago las tareas, sigo siendo la misma Cindy Vortex de antes, solo que ahora no tengo necesidad de pelear, ni de llamar a la Cindy primitiva peleonera que vive en mi interior, es como si la Cindy de antes estuviera dormida en alguna parte de mi ser, y quizás, solo quizás estos sueños son porque quiere despertar.

Pero aun así, la vida ha dejado de ser apasionante desde que ya no hay aventuras con las cuales lidiar ni estupideces que aguantar.

La vida ha dejado de ser apasionante, se volvió inactiva y ahora solo me he conformado con existir.

TOC TOC TOC…

Alguien interrumpió mi demente y poco útil disertación existencial….

- Pase – dije de mala gana

- ¡Vaya! – Me dijo Libby al entrar - ¿así tratas a tu mejor amiga?

- ¡Lo siento! – Arrepentida – es que…ando de malas…

- No me digas que…

- Si, soñé de nuevo con él.

De una forma u otra, ver a Libby me tranquilizó, al fin me apartaría de mis pensamientos psicópatas para internarme en mi cruel, aburrida y monótona realidad: La escuela.

Era tarde para charlar, así que tomé mis cosas y salimos disparadas de casa.

El camino a la escuela fue tranquilo, Libby hablaba y hablaba… ¿De que?. ..Ni me pregunten, espero que no note que mi atención a lo que dice es tan mínima como un átomo... mi mente sigue dando vueltas en mis sueños, mis asuntos, mi genio fastidioso.

Aun guardo los años amargos de aquellos años, en los que todavía mi vida no era rutinaria pero mientras tanto yo solo lleno la conversación con "Aja" "SI" Y "Y Luego" ojala no me esté diciendo nada importante...

- ¿Crees que deberías teñirte el pelo de azul con rayos verdes?

-¡Si! - contesté sin poner atención

- Cindy! - me dijo Libby molesta

- ¿que? - contesté inocente mientras Libby me miraba con ganas de matarme -¡Ah!- Quise reparar- ¡Azul!-Dije despistada- Escuche otro color

-¿A si?- Pregunto sin creerme

-Am.. ¿Negro?- No pude defenderme - -ya... ya... ¿Que decías?

- ¡hablaba de que mi mejor amiga no me esta poniendo atención!

- ¡claro que te pongo atención! - dije indignada

- ¿Ah si? - me contestó - dime que piensas al respecto de lo que dije...

- Em..este..creo..que deberías seguir lo que dice tu corazón - respondí triunfante

- ¿que tiene que ver mi corazón con la ultima nota que saqué en química?

- tiene que ver con que... eem... - dije mientras movía impacientemente mis manos - es que Libby…¡Tienes que amar la química..!

¡Bravísimo! ¡Excelente zafada Cindy..! Merecía un Oscar por mi actuación y excelente forma de evitar mas preguntas de Libby..!

Al fin llegamos a la escuela, no me sentía feliz, pero tampoco me mataría una profunda depresión, en fin, caminamos hasta nuestros casilleros cuando a lo lejos de divisaron un par de niños raros…ups, digo… Sheen y Carl…

- Hola mi hermosa princesa galáctica – dijo Sheen mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a mi mejor amiga.

- ¡Hola novio! – Dijo Libby sonriente – Adiós Cindy – se despidió de mí

- Oye oye.. ¿Me dejarás sola?

- ¡no..! – dijo tratando de buscar a alguien para que me hiciera compañía – aquí esta Car

Sin más que decir, se fueron, dejándome con las palabras en la boca…

- Hola mi princesa galáctica – me dijo Carl imitando la voz de Sheen

- No empieces panzón – le dije molesta

- Ay ya. ¡Tranquila! – Me dijo arrepentido – solo trataba de añadirle un poco de humor a la triste situación

- ¿Cuál triste situación?

- El que Libby te abandone por irse con su novio y el que Jimmy ya no esté aquí…

- ¿que? - le contesté aun mas enojada

- Dije que…. - asustado - ¡que si te gustaban las llamas..!, Guau andas de mal humor hoy.. ¿No?

El panzón se fue. Dejándome sola conmigo misma... ¿yo imaginé lo que dijo?...¿o ya enloquecí?

**Continuara…..**

**En el próximo capitulo: **

**RBK15: Cindy está loca jajajajaja ok no!**

**Jimmy X Cindy: ¡ Encontrara Un Fantasma! Ok…. Tampoco jeje**

**RBK15: Jimmy X Cindy Y No Saldremos en el fic**

**Jimmy X Cindy: Encerio?**

**RBK15: ¡NOOO! XD**

**Jimmy X Cindy: Pero lo k si va a suceder es k ¡Habra Un Segundo cap de este fic! ¡yeah!**

**¿Reviews? ¿Comentarios? Ya saben Donde Hablarnos ¡Por rewiens! jeje**

**Con cariño: **

***Jimmy x Cindy**

***RBK15**


End file.
